


Unexpected Company

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Before Identity Reveal, Chocolate Box Exchange, Chocolate Box Exchange 2019, Chocolate Box Treat, M/M, Season/Series 03-04 Hiatus, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-28 08:19:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17783888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Sam is pretty sure that if the Trickster is here it's something he's making up in his drunk, grieving mind. He's wrong.





	Unexpected Company

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jenab](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/gifts).



Sam is drinking--heavily--at a bar, not really caring how deep he goes in the bottle. And so when he hears the familiar voice of the Trickster he’s incredulous at first and ignores it, assuming it’s some kind of weird brain-weasel.

Familiar voices in the worst situation he’s ever been in in his life. He’s going to have to be careful of this.

And yet, what feels like eons later, but must really be not as long after as Sam thinks, he does turn his head and regards the Trickster.

“Hey, buddy,” the Trickster says, “Hey, old pa--” and the holy water and maybe some of Sam’s drink splashes out onto him.

“Hey. Well, yeah. I deserved that.”

“Whaddayouwant?” Sam asks, irritation clear on his face that he’s gotta hold his head like this and focus right now.

“Listen. I just wanted to express my condolences and--”

Sam scoffs.

“And tell you...sometimes people come out of the woodwork to help in our times of need and they make it about themselves.”

“What, like you?”

“Uh.”

“Right now?”

“No, that’s not exactly what I mean. Look, Sam, sober up.” The Trickster snaps his fingers and Sam blinks--sober is about what he’d say he suddenly is.

“Someone’s coming, Sam. Someone who’s been poised to take advantage of you. You and I… you know… I really appreciate you, and I want--”

“Save it.”

“Not like that! I want you to be okay, Sam!” And Sam is reminded so much of Dean, but the Trickster doesn’t say Sammy and that means he’s being careful.

“Sam, just breathe. I… I can help. Okay? I can help?”

The booze is gone and that means the grief is front and center again and Sam feels himself just losing it again and--

And then the Trickster’s got him, is enfolding him, right here in this (snap of the fingers and they’re not in the bar anymore) dirty motel room and Sam pulls away just enough to ask, “How am I not supposed to--" But the Trickster runs a hand along Sam’s back just the way he’s always liked and Sam shivers.

“Let me...let me take your mind off of--”

And it shouldn't work, not as well as it does, but Sam's feeling lost, doesn't know what to do besides sink into this. He can't think. He just needs to escape the pit of his grief.

“Again. Please.” Tears are standing out in Sam’s eyes, “I need--need a distraction--that was amazing-- How did you--”

“One condition, Sam.”

“One condition.”

“If Ruby comes back, don’t let her in. Don’t believe her.”

“I won’t. Please…”

And Sam has never had any idea it could be like this, and he shouldn’t trust this, but he also can’t afford not to.

They fall into a mess of limbs on the bed and Sam is needy and hapless. The Trickster knows all of the ways to give Sam the distraction he really needs, and as Sam melts into all of the sensations he allows himself to forget. Forget who this is, forget his pain.

He just wants it to go on and on forever.

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place before any identity reveal, so I left it as such tag wise... I hope you enjoyed this gift!


End file.
